


Take 2

by Waugh



Series: (But Somebody Came) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fridge Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Pacifist Route, References to No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waugh/pseuds/Waugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go better the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See "Prologue" first.

The goat woman comes, bringing her fire with her. The flower falls back before it, and it makes a face at you.

Don't screw up, it seems to say.

You want to stick up your middle finger at it.

"Child!" the goat woman exclaims, standing in front of the kid. "I have driven away that terrible creature. Are you all right?"

The kid stares up at her in awe, nodding slowly.

The goat woman notices you. She stiffens. Her eyes narrow.

This is the part where she kills you.

(Kill or be killed, the flower said. But the flower lies.)

So you ACT instead.

You smile at her, and your eyes smile too. "Thank you for rescuing us," you say, and your voice sounds relieved. "I don't know what I would have done - we fell down this hole, and everything's - "

You make a gesture with your hand to signify the "everything." You lean forward slightly as you do. Your head tilts downwards slightly, and you peer up at her from under your eyelashes.

She looks surprised, standing there, staring down at you.

"That was amazing," you tell her, and your voice sounds earnest. You blink at her in what appears to be admiration.

You don't know how, but she seems to be blushing. That's an awful lot of fur to blush under. Maybe it's magic?

"You - ah, you are welcome," she says formally, if a bit awkward. "I am Toriel. Welcome to the RUINS."

You introduce yourself, thanking her once again. You call her your hero.

Her blush deepens.

You had always loved the theater.

  


* * *

  


Toriel is nice, and friendly, when she's not trying to kill you. She's probably a bit lonely, you think, given the way that she's has taken after you, and Frisk, as the kid's name has turned out to be.

The kid's name is Frisk.

You remember.

That may not be a good thing.

  


* * *

  


I said there was a game, didn't I? Or maybe you said that. It really doesn't matter.

But there was a game. There had been a game.

And GAMES played by RULES.

  


* * *

  


You know where you are.

You should have figured it out sooner, you suppose, but being repeatedly flambéed by a goat lady has a way of erasing a person's good sense.

  


* * *

  


The RUINS have many puzzles and traps. Toriel guides you through them, holding Frisk by the hand in parts.

Frisk takes it all in a stride, looking around calmly. They seem like a pretty mellow kid.

You wonder why they ran away. But, looking at the wear on their clothes and the circles under their eyes - the ragged unkemptness of their hair - you find that you know why.

Sometimes nothing is better than something.

  


* * *

  


Toriel leaves you. She asks you to stay there and wait for her.

You nod, and agree. She's out getting groceries, if you recall correctly. You don't think anyone here will try to kill you - at least not seriously - so you try to make it a point to talk to every monster you see at least once.

If nothing else, you get to practice dodging a bit.

Frisk is better at it than you are, you note.

The flower was right about one thing - you are pretty pathetic.

  


* * *

  


You stuff your pockets with monster candy as Frisk stares at you in horror. Their eyes make you feel ashamed, but not ashamed enough to give it back.

You tell them as much, but they shake their head at you. You both go to buy some spider goods. The webs inform you that they are made with real spiders.

You spend all of your g, and give the spider goods and most of the monster candies to Frisk.

They look at you all woobly-eyed.

Frisk's standards are awfully low, you think.

  


* * *

  


You give the ghost a smooch. It's a cute ghost. It wouldn't weigh you down at all, you think.

You tell it as much, and it just blushes at you. What is with all this blushing, you wonder.

Frisk bounces on their toes, doing their best to cheer the sad ghost up.

The tears are sad, but the hat is adorable.

What a cinnamon bun, you think.

  


* * *

  


There is a mouse, and there is cheese.

It fills you with DETERMINATION.

  



	2. Chapter 2

The problem with puzzles is that there's a certain way to solve them. It takes a process. But the process for solving puzzles is just like the process for writing a paper or planning a costume or any one of a dozen things. You must begin with the end in mind, and work backwards from that goal.

Everyone wants a happy ending.

  


* * *

  


You find Toriel, or, she finds you. She's carrying groceries, and you go to help her.

You think her eyes dart over your hands and arms, checking for something. She notices you looking at her, and glances away.

She looks embarrassed, but relieved.

You feel a lump growing in your throat. You cough awkwardly.

(There is no dust on your hands. You haven't killed anyone, and you don't want to. But you understand her a bit better, now.)

The groceries get shuffled around against Toriel's protests, and you end up with a bag. Frisk skips next to the both of you as you walk. They clutch a packet of butterscotch morsels in their hands.

You go into the house.

It's a cute house.

You stay for a while.

  


* * *

  


Toriel likes having the both of you there. You think it's fine. You like Toriel as much as you can like someone who's killed you with fire about ten times already. Frisk likes Toriel, too. Probably a bit more than you do. They seem like a forgiving kid.

Toriel seems to think that you're related. You don't correct her, and neither does Frisk. She doesn't ask too many questions about your life on the Surface.

It's not a good thing, but it is convenient.

(You're not really from the Surface, are you?)

  


* * *

  


Eventually, Frisk tries to leave.

It doesn't end well.

You notice when you wake up one morning. They're both gone. You try the stairs, of course. This is a GAME you've played before, after all.

  


* * *

  


There is a room, and there is a body.

There is Toriel's face, caught between shock and anguish and guilt.

Seconds pass, turn to minutes.

Toriel sobs into your shoulder, and you know something's gone very wrong.

  


* * *

  


You go into the house.

It's a cute house.

You stay for a bit.

  


* * *

  


You're not mad. Not really. It was an accident, after all.

(Not like all the times she killed _you_.)

She just needs to remember her own strength.

You can't let your pain make you a monster, after all.

(I meant that metaphorically, of course.)

  


* * *

  


This time, you're the one who leaves. Toriel doesn't stop you. Maybe she doesn't know.

You cross the door, and exit the RUINS.

A towering forest of dead trees greets you.

You walk.

  



	3. Chapter 3

You think you know what happened. But you're not sure.

In the GAME, when Frisk dies, time rolls back. That's how SAVE works. But that didn't happen.

Instead...

  


* * *

  


You know for sure when the friendly skeleton turns out to not be quite so friendly.

It seems he hasn't made his promise yet.

  


* * *

  


You go into the house.

It's a cute house.

Everyone is still asleep.

You've gotten the hang of this SAVE thing.

  


* * *

  


You stay for one more day. When "night" comes, you speak to Frisk.

You're pretty sure your phone said they were eight, but you think they're older than that. Maybe they're really nine years old. Maybe ten. You're not sure. They seem much more mature. It's eerie.

Frisk agrees with you when you say you want to move on. You ask them if they think Toriel might come with you both, and they are surprised.

"I never thought of that..." Frisk frowns.

So you ask.

She refuses, of course.

It was a nice thought, anyways.

  


* * *

  


You cross the door, and exit the RUINS.

There is no dust on your hands. And there never will be, if you can help it.

You frown at the towering forest of dead trees.

Frisk reaches up and takes hold of your hand.

You walk.

  



	4. Chapter 4

You are afraid of the skeleton, in the way you were never afraid of Toriel.

"no hard feelings," he had said.  "it's just business," he had said.

That made it worse, somehow.

  


* * *

  


The skeleton walks up behind you, but Frisk isn't afraid.

The whoopee cushion makes a loud noise, and you scowl.

The skeleton looks from Frisk to you. His gaze is unreadable.

Of course it is. He's a _skeleton._

  


* * *

  


You walk through the frozen fields.

Frisk holds your hand.

It is very cold.

But you stay DETERMINED.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus is a cinnamon bun, and there are many dogs who want to be pet.

You are happy, for a bit.

  


* * *

  


Papyrus captures you, and you end up in the doghouse.

You end up in the doghouse _three times._

Even Frisk shakes their head at you.

  


* * *

  


The skeleton house isn't the cutest house, but it's still pretty nice. They are letting the both of you stay. You are grateful.

You lay on the couch.

Frisk is having a sleep-over in Papyrus's room. After their "date" they had decided to be friends.

It's nice, you think.

(Toriel still won't answer your calls.)

  


* * *

  


You wake up once during the night, and find Sans staring at you. His expression is as unreadable as ever.

(The grin is so very, very fake.)

You stare back at him.

He looks away.

  


* * *

  


Snowdin is nice.

Even if everyone but the skeletons thinks you're a weird puppy.

Actually, let's be clear - _especially_ if everyone but the skeletons thinks you're a weird puppy.

  


* * *

  


You try to talk to everyone at least once.

But you have to leave sometime.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Leaving is a mistake.

Undyne seemed like the heroic type. You figured she would hesitate to kill a child.

You were wrong.

  


* * *

  


You and Frisk take the path to the north of Snowdin. There isn't much there, but at least you can practice your dodging.

You're still pretty pathetic.

You trip over the rock family on your way back. There is much whingeing from everyone involved.

(How are you even alive?)

  


* * *

  


Sans invites you to dinner, once.

You are surprised.

You haven't been the friendliest with him.

But you go.

It is Grillby's, of course.

Everyone there seems to like him, but they also greet you. They are friendly enough. They still think that you are a weird puppy.

Somehow, you end up promising to walk five dogs.

Dogamy and Dogaressa are amazed. "Dogs can walk other dogs?" they whisper to each other.

After dinner, you say.

You order burgers, and let Sans have the ketchup.

He chugs it, and it is just as bizarre as it had been in the GAME.

You take a bite of your burger. It's pretty tasty. You catch Grillby's (eye?) and give him a nod of appreciation.

Sans is watching you.

He does that a lot.

You take another bite. You're pretty hungry, as it turns out.

Neither of you say anything of importance.

But the both of you end up walking five dogs around Snowdin.

You consider it a victory.

  



	7. Chapter 7

Undyne is a problem.

You do not have the skills to play this one straight. And somehow you doubt fluttering your eyelashes will get her to stop killing you.

You're beginning to lose HOPE, not that you had a lot to begin with. It doesn't help. You're still terrible at dodging, and you need all the HP you can get.

But you remember: kill or be killed, the flower said. Or you could try something else.

So you do. You try several somethings.

  


* * *

  


The dogs sneak you out of Snowdin, but Undyne finds you anyway. They are devastated when they learn that you are not actually a puppy, weird or otherwise.

  


* * *

  


Next, you try the river. You did not expect the piranhas.

It's a good thing Frisk isn't there.

You reload your SAVE after the first bite.

  


* * *

  


The third time, you try disguises. Costume-work is fun, after all, so you invite Frisk and Papyrus to help you make them.

Papyrus drags Sans along with him.

The four of you end up making costumes all day.

Sans watches you while you work.

It's what he does.

  


* * *

  


You SAVE before you try to sneak out.

It's been a nice day. It would be a shame to lose it.

You make it a good quarter of the way through Waterfall before she finds you.

You remember that Papyrus and Undyne are friends.

(He thinks the best of _everyone_.)

  


* * *

  


It is morning, and Papyrus and Frisk are showing off their costumes to all of Snowdin.

You and Sans tag along, smiling.

He is watching Papyrus, not you.

So of course you meet the flower again.

(The flower is kind of an asshole.)

  



	8. Chapter 8

One minute you are there, the next minute you are gone.

Instead, there is a flower. And there are vines.

Water is falling everywhere. (That's why they call it Waterfall.)

"You're pathetic," the flower says. "And my NAME is FLOWEY. GET IT RIGHT."

"Big words for a small flower," you say to the - Flowey. You look around. You're in a field. Things are glowing.

It's kind of… spoopy.

"I am bored," the Flowey complains. "You are boring. Too many filler arcs and not enough plot. So I moved things along."

It grins at you, teeth bared. "If you hurry, you might make it to Temmie village before _she_ catches up with you," Flowey says.

"Thanks," you say. Murderous tendencies aside, the flower has so far been the most helpful part of this entire experience. At least in terms of not dying, anyway.

(Not dying is pretty important to you.)

You feel grudgingly grateful.

Then you remember something.

"I don't suppose we're anywhere near a statue?" you ask.

"No," Flowey says, still grinning.

Goddammit.

  


* * *

  


You make the run between the turtle man and Temmie village three times before Papyrus thinks to call you.

You answer, of course.

"Hello?" you say.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, OLDER HUMAN?" Papyrus shouts. "I - WE - _FRISK_ IS WORRIED."

"I'm not sure, actually," you say. You look around. You're really not. You're… somewhere. You think you might have passed the turtle man on accident. There had been some sort of bird, too… "I took a wrong turn somewhere, and now I can't find my way back."

"SANS, SANS, THEY'RE JUST LOST. OKAY. UH-HUH. YES."

You wait for a moment.

"OLDER HUMAN, PLEASE DESCRIBE YOUR LOCATION."

"Well," you say, doubtfully, "it's pretty dark. I'm standing on some sort of a platform. There's… fungus? It seems to be glowing. And a lot of water. It's… falling?"

"WHAT!!!???" Papyrus exclaims.  "HOW DID YOU GET OVER THERE!? NEVER MIND. SANS, SANS, THEY'RE IN WATERFALL."

You wait some more.

"OKAY??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OKAY??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELF???"

You can hear muffled conversation on the other side.

"SANS, THEY TRIP OVER ROCKS!!! THEY FIGHT DOGS BY PETTING THEM!!! I CAPTURED THEM THREE TIMES AND I WASN'T EVEN TRYING THAT HARD!!! YOU'RE JUST BEING LAZY!!!"

There is more muffled conversation.

"OLDER HUMAN!" Papyrus announces.  "SANS WILL COME AND GET YOU. HE SAYS HE KNOWS A SHORTCUT."

You thank Papyrus, and Sans, and apologize for worrying _Frisk._

You figure you have just enough time to send Temmie to college before Sans catches up.

  


* * *

  


Undyne finds you first.

It's... a good thing?

  



	9. Chapter 9

There is no swelling music, no plot-forwarding cut scenes. Instead, there is a light on the floor, and spears shooting upwards.

You dodge. You're getting better.

You remember the maze now, know each twist and turn of the platforms. You remember the PLOT.

She backs you into the corner.

This is the part where she breaks the platform.

You wait.

"..."

"..."

"..."

You continue waiting.

Slowly, the spear is lowered. Undyne opens her helmet. She glares at you.

"Decide to cut the dead weight?" Undyne asks.

You blink at her. "No," you say. "I just usually try to avoid bringing children around people that want to kill them. It's a thing. A thing that I do. Try to do, anyways."

"Childr-" Undyne starts to ask. She stops herself, shaking her head. "You're trying to distract me," she accuses.

You raise an eyebrow at her.

"Frisk is a kid," you say slowly. "Human kids are small. And soft. And delicate. Very... breakable."

Undyne shifts guiltily. Then her expression changes.

"You're lying!" she exclaims, pointing at you. "You're trying to demoralize me, or something. It won't work."

She lifts her spear again.

Behind her, you can see Sans. His eyes are very wide.

You don't dodge.

  


* * *

  


You blink. You are in Temmie village. You go to the Tem shop and send Temmie to college.

She is very grateful.

  


* * *

  


You understand now.

It's a good thing.

  



	10. Chapter 10

Papyrus calls. He's wondering where you went.

The conversation goes much as it did before.

Sans finds you first this time. He's acting a bit different than normal, though.

If you didn't know better, you'd almost think he wants to hug you.

  


* * *

  


You understand now. You weren't wrong.

Undyne is the heroic type. For a fish lady, she's also quite a ham.

You have a PLAN.

  


* * *

  


Frisk is still wearing their costume. That makes things easier.

They look remarkably like a smaller, flesh-covered Papyrus. With hair.

It's a good thing, you think.

(Monsters won't hit as hard if you're cuter, after all.)

  


* * *

  


You never thought you'd live in a world where nearly everyone you know has tried to kill you at least once.

(Some of them succeeded.)

But you know. You also live in a world where everyone who tries to kill you can become a friend.

You just have to find the right way.

  


* * *

  


Your plan has one snag.

Sans doesn't want to let you go.

  



	11. Chapter 11

You're not sure why, but Sans always seems to have something urgent for you and Frisk to do whenever you try to leave.

Sometimes he suggests things to Papyrus.

Sometimes he does things like volunteer you for the annual take-the-ornaments-off-the-monster event, or suggest you hum a few bars with Shyren, or take the four of you to buy Nice Cream.

It's… something.

Frisk has fun.

Strangely enough, so do you.

  


* * *

  


It doesn't last.

Flowey gets impatient again.

You end up in Waterfall.

Temmie has returned from college.

You buy some armor. You have a scholarship, so you can afford it easily.

(Pity is just the gentlest form of contempt.)

  


* * *

  


You are once again on the wrong side of the caverns.

(It was probably Flowey, the bastard.)

You're pretty sure Undyne is hunting you, now.

This time, Frisk finds you first.

They are still wearing their costume.

It's convenient.

  



	12. Chapter 12

You and Frisk zig-zag across Waterfall. You SAVED after getting your temmie armor. You are stuck there, unless you make it through or Sans finds you again.

Frisk says that Sans and Papyrus are off visiting a friend near the Capitol, so you suppose it'll have to be the former.

You dodge the spears, making sure to keep yourself between them and Frisk. And this time, when Undyne traps you, you fall.

  


* * *

  


The dump is strange.

There is trash everywhere.

Broken and worthless as it is, it persists.

Just like you.

It fills you with DETERMINATION.

  


* * *

  


You are in Napstablook's house.

It's a cute house.

Even if the insides are a bit bare.

You figure Blooky probably has a hard time putting up decorations with their short little ghost arms.

The three of you lay on the floor, listening to music, feeling like garbage. It's a family tradition. 

You can feel the universe swirling around you.

Napstablook tells you about their cousin. You tell them about heading towards the Capitol. Together, you race snails.

  


* * *

  


(Onionsan is weird. Just… Ugh.)

  


* * *

  


Monster Kid is following you. They are friends with Frisk.

When they see you, they stutter, and ask you not to tell their parents.

You agree.

Monster Kid trips, falls. You and Frisk help them up.

Undyne hesitates.

  



	13. Chapter 13

There is a man who speaks in hands.

He watches you, sometimes.

You cannot see him, but you know he's there.

You cannot save him, but you'll try.

...

...

...

I'm sorry, were you waiting for something?

  



	14. Chapter 14

You cannot get out of Waterfall without facing Undyne. But you have her number now.

(If you can't go for the head, go for the heart. It's what you do.)

Undyne challenges you, and you get in front of Frisk.

You make sure to call them "kid." You tell Undyne that you don't want to fight, but that you will if you have to.

Spears rain down. You're still terrible at dodging, so instead you block. You run. You SPARE.

It's a good thing you stole all those monster candies.

  


* * *

  


Undyne is difficult, but you keep talking between gasps for breath. Frisk keeps talking, too.

She isn't wearing her helmet, so you can see her face.

She's beginning to look vaguely ill.

  


* * *

  


Undyne asks you why you won't give up. You tell her you have something you want to protect.

If you had a superpower, it would be _Heart._

Undyne gnashes her teeth at you. She is DETERMINED, too.

(I remember.)

  


* * *

  


She tells you about Asgore.

You already know.

So you flee.

And flee.

And _flee._

  


* * *

  


You make it to Hotland.

Sans is there at his guard post, pretending to sleep.

It's enough of a distraction.

Undyne collapses in the heat. Frisk gives her a cup of water while you loiter anxiously.

(Maybe you're not so pathetic after all...)

  



	15. Chapter 15

Hotland is hot, and complicated, but at least you aren't being chased by a spear-wielding maniac.

Your temmie armor keeps you tem fine in the hot land's heat. You are uncomfortable, but okay.

Frisk, unfortunately, is not. Their costume was made for Snowdin.

You remove what can be removed, and put it in your INVENTORY. Then you give Frisk a piggy-back ride. They have no shoes, after all.

They giggle.

  


* * *

  


Hotland is complicated, and hot. The puzzles are interesting, but you are afraid of falling.

You've developed a bit of a thing about fire.

(It's not a pleasant way to die.)

  


* * *

  


The guards are so totally in love.

They're even more pathetic than you.

(They will buy out all the Nice Cream on their date. You will be vaguely annoyed. But the Nice Cream Guy will be happy.)

(It's a good location for him.)

Frisk is getting heavy, so you take a break.

  


* * *

  


I think you've forgotten something.

  



	16. Chapter 16

Seriously, did you forget something?

I think you did.

Don't you?

I think you should turn around.

**Turn around _now_.**

  



	17. Chapter 17

You turn around, head back to the beginning.

Hotland is hot, and complicated. But the path to the laboratory is clear.

You go inside.

Alphys is there.

You meet Napstablook's cousin.

What an asshole, you think.

  


* * *

  


You find the True Lab.

The Amalgamates find you.

Alphys is not there.

They are hungry.

  



	18. Chapter 18

You are in Hotland. It is hot, and complicated.

Two armored guards block the path to the north. To the east is a laboratory. It is very large. It is even larger underneath.

To the south is a ferryman. Or is it a ferrywoman? You're not sure.

You call Papyrus. He invites you and Frisk to hang out with Undyne at her place.

You hesitate, but you agree.

You and Frisk head south.

Beware of the man who speaks in hands, the ferryperson says.

  


* * *

  


Undyne is pretty awesome when she's not trying to kill you, you think.

Her house burns down in the middle of your cooking lesson.

She says she'll stay with Papyrus instead.

There goes your couch, you think.

  


* * *

  


Frisk starts calling the both of them every five minutes.

The commentary is hilarious.

Sometimes Sans pipes up, too.

His puns are pretty bad.

  


* * *

  


Hotland is complicated, and hot.

You are uncomfortable, but okay.

Frisk, unfortunately, is not. Their costume was made for Snowdin.

You remove what can be removed, and put it in your INVENTORY. Then you give Frisk a piggy-back ride. They have no shoes, after all.

They giggle.

The path to the laboratory is clear.

You go inside.

Alphys is there.

You meet Napstablook's cousin.

He's still an asshole.

(But you admire his lifestyle.)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a road trip atm, so updates might be a bit off. I'll try to stick to the schedule, though. *waves*


	19. Chapter 19

Alphys is playing a game with you and Frisk. Mettaton plays along.

Neither you nor Frisk are in any danger at any point.

Not until the very end.

You decide that you like Mettaton, really.

(You don't want humanity to be destroyed, either.)

  


* * *

  


Alphys is sad. But her friend is alive. He's just out of batteries, _this_ time.

You tell Alphys that he needs to go see his cousin.

She stammers a bit when she realizes what you know.

  


* * *

  


When you went through the MTT resort, Sans had invited you to dinner.

Not Frisk, just you.

You went.

When you were there, he told you about a friend hidden behind a door and a promise he had made. You thought he sounded faintly apologetic about the whole thing.

(He probably regrets killing you that one time.)

But then he hesitated. He asked you how well you knew Frisk.

So you told him. About a mountain, a lost child, and a cry for help.

(You were the one that came.)

He asked you if you remember something happening, after you fell. Something strange, he stressed. Or something bad.

You hesitated. Then you told him.

There was a flower. Kill or be killed, it said.

(But the flower is a dirty, rotten _liar_.)

You didn't tell him about Toriel.

(You think he might have guessed anyway.)

  



	20. Chapter 20

Control goes to the one with the most determination.

Frisk is very tired.

So are you, really.

But together, **we** are unstoppable.

(You're not pathetic at all.)

  



	21. Chapter 21

You head back to the resort after defeating Mettaton. You are tired, and sore. You want to go to sleep.

On the bridge, you get a call.

It's Undyne.

She asks you to deliver a letter for her.

  


* * *

  


You're a bit confused. You haven't left the Underground. You shouldn't have gotten a call.

That's not the way the PLOT goes, after all.

(But you don't know what **I** do.)

  


* * *

  


You return to Snowdin.

  



	22. Chapter 22

You were right. Undyne has taken your couch. _Ugh._

You contemplate the Snowdin hotel. The thought of all those snoring monsters makes you shudder. There's always the doghouse, you suppose.

Sans surprises you, though.

His room is unexpectedly clean.

  


* * *

  


Undyne asks you why you're sleeping in San's room.

You tell her about all the times he's invited you out.

Her face is pretty funny.

"You mean that's why he didn't tell me anything about you?! Why he was sleeping on the job?!! GAAH!!!" she says.

Undyne gnashes her teeth. "But that's also… Pretty cute, I suppose," she concludes. "Don't tell Sans I said that!"

You say you won't.

"Because he shouldn't think ANYTHING he does is cute!" Undyne finishes.

Her eyebrows are looking pretty fierce, you think.

Undyne is pretty hilarious. Almost as good as Papyrus.

( **I approve.** )

  


* * *

  


It is nighttime, and you move around in your sleep.

You end up curled around a skeleton.

  



	23. Chapter 23

Morning is awkward, but not that awkward.

You and Sans look at each other over the covers.

You remove your hand from the nape of his neck. And the other one from inside his ribcage.

He untangles his legs from yours, and lets go of your shirt.

Your face blushes red, and his face blushes blue.

You both chuckle a bit.

You don't look at each other for the rest of the morning.

  


* * *

  


The afternoon is awkward. It really is that awkward.

You and Frisk deliver Undyne's love letter. It is, of course, unsigned.

You were hoping Alphys would think that Frisk had written that letter, not you.

But you're the one she asks on the date.

You're too embarrassed to correct her.

Her dating gifts are, of course, all perfect for Undyne. Not you.

Alphys stares at you in dismay.

You have your date at the garbage dump.

(You know that, somewhere, Frisk is laughing at you.)

  


* * *

  


Alphys lets you down easy, and you end up roleplaying as Undyne. Because you are a complete party-pooper, you decide to play it straight.

You encourage Alphys to tell the truth. She is doubtful, but finally agrees.

(It is always better when someone likes you for you, rather than some pleasant illusion, you think.)

Alphys proclaims her undying love to the heavens, and Undyne is flabbergasted. Then Undyne asks you why you're on a date with Alphys if you're already dating Sans.

Alphys says you're just roleplaying but, of course, Papyrus overhears her.

You receive a Very Serious Look.

Alphys confesses her many small failings. Undyne tells her that she likes her anyway.

The little lizard gets dunked into a trash can, and is sentenced to confidence training with Papyrus.

You inform Undyne that yes, anime _is_ real.

Throughout it all you get this feeling, like all your sins are crawling on your back. You escape when they aren't looking.

You wonder if there's a monster version of the shovel talk, and remember that Papyrus beat you three times without really trying.

You've never even _seen_ his special attack. (That  annoying dog stole it the one time you came close.)

You regret everything.

  



	24. Chapter 24

You call Frisk and inform them that you regret everything.

They are silent, but you can tell they are horrified.

"Not like that," you say. "I mean in a more general sense."

"Oh," they say. "Good."

They pause.

"I like it here. This is… this one is good."

"Yeah," you say.

"You made it out of the RUINS," they say. "And everyone lived, and became our friends."

You blink. And then you blink again.

"And I don't hear… I don't hear _them_ anymore. Flowey is the only one who says I should hurt people." Frisk finishes. They sound like they're about to cry. "I don't even care if I can't SAVE anymore."

Oh, you think. And you realize. This isn't Frisk's first rodeo. Just their first rodeo with _you._

(It's not... _quite_ true.)

There is something else that you don't realize, though. At least, not right away.

You and Frisk talk, and, when you find each other, you give them a hug.

  


* * *

  


It is late in the day. You have gotten Undyne and Alphys together, comforted Frisk, and successfully avoided Papyrus.

You are in Waterfall, visiting Napstablook. You are planning to sleep there, on the floor, to continue successfully avoiding Papyrus.

You will go see Alphys tomorrow. Frisk doesn't need to be there.

You have taken a detour to see the echo flowers, and your mind is blank as you stare up at the fake stars.

You close your eyes and make a wish. It's a good wish.

Then you realize the other thing.

There isn't a single SOUL around you, but you're not alone.

You haven't been alone for a while.

  



	25. Chapter 25

Hello Playe.

My name is **Chara**.

(It's so nice to _finally_ meet you.)

  



	26. Chapter 26

It is the morning.

You say goodbye to Napstablook.

You go to Hotland, making sure to take the long way.

There is a lot on your mind.

When you arrive at Alphys' lab, there is a note on the floor. It says nothing you didn't already know.

You know the drill, so you go through the door and into the elevator.

The power dies. It crashes.

You fall down.

  


* * *

  


You are in the True Lab.

The emergency lights flicker eerily. It is just as creepy as before. Moreso, now that you have seen what lives here.

You don't really want to do this, but you know you have to.

You walk.

  



	27. Chapter 27

You are afraid of the Amalgamates.

It isn't that they killed you before.

(The times you've died have started to bleed together. You are becoming numb, and you know it's not a good thing.)

It isn't even that they're undulating gelatinous masses composed of many different people Frankensteined into a single being.

(Okay - maybe it is, a bit.)

There is something about them that disturbs you.

_Viscerally._

  


* * *

  


_You cried for help._

_(But nobody came…)_

  



	28. Chapter 28

You pacify the Amalgamates.

You find the keys and use them.

You read the signs. You watch the tapes.

And you _know._

  


* * *

  


I thought it was the best for everyone, then.

They all hoped so, so much.

They could have gone free if they had killed me. Taken my SOUL.

But they didn't. They came. And they helped.

I... loved them, you know? And sometimes love means doing what you think is best for someone, even if it hurts them.

If it would help them, then I would do it.

I came to Mt. Ebott for a reason, after all.

(Sometimes nothing is better than something.)

But Asriel...

(You can't let your pain make you a monster. Metaphorically or otherwise.)

I had forgotten.

I've spent _so long_ in the dark.

  


* * *

  


You go to the control room. You restore the power to the True Lab.

You have no food, but the Amalgamates rush you anyway.

This time, Alphys is there.

  



	29. Chapter 29

You and Alphys talk.

She tells you that this was what she was lying about. Why she doesn't feel she can tell anyone the truth.

She was the one who did all of this.

 _She_ was the one who created _Flowey_.

You tell her she has to be honest. The Amalgamates are people. They want to go home. She cannot keep them here, no matter what mistakes she has made.

You feel a strange sense of kindred with the Amalgamates, and I am confused. I thought you were afraid of them?

(And now I am amusing you. Thanks, Playe. Thanks.)

Alphys is terrified, but she agrees. If she is honest, at least it will all be over with. She has friends to help her through it, she says.

(She believes in her friends.)

The two of you take the elevator up. She exits to the surface lab.

You don't.

Flowey's gotten impatient again.

  


* * *

  


The elevator lets you out in the Capitol. When you exit, it is immediately covered in vines.

There is only one road left for you to walk.

So you do.

  


* * *

  


You go into the house.

It's a cute house.

I stayed there, for a while.

There is a knife in the garden, and my locket in my old room.

Because this isn't a GAME, you put the knife in your pocket and the locket around your neck. It goes well with your Temmie Armor.

We admire ourselves in the mirror.

Despite everything, it's still us.

  



	30. Chapter 30

We walk through the Hall of Judgement.

The friendly skeleton is still friendly.

He tells you that he thinks that, no matter what, you will make the right decision.

(I think he _likes_ you, Playe.)

On a whim, you bend down and hug him fiercely.

"No matter what happens," you say, "at least it will be over."

He swallows at that, though you're not sure how skeletons can swallow.

(It's magic, dummy.)

He tells you that Frisk is safe in Waterfall. Then he hesitates. He returns your hug.

He looks like he wants to say something more, but he just shakes his head.

You smile sadly at him.

We move on.

Dad is waiting for us.

  


* * *

  


Dad looks the same as ever. Except... tired, maybe. Worn down around the edges.

He says he wants to offer us a cup of tea. He was always doing that...

(He must have been so lonely after Mom left.)

He asks if there's anything we need to do, first.

You smile at him, and your smile is sad.

"No," you say.

He smiles sadly back. What is with all this sad smiling, I wonder.

(Why can't people only smile when they're happy?)

"It was nice to meet you, human," he says. "Goodbye."

He raises his trident -

  



	31. Chapter 31

Mom comes, and she brings her fire with her. Dad falls back under it, and his face is dumbfounded.

"Playe!" she exclaims, standing in front of us. "I have driven away that nasty monster. Are you alright?"

You stare up at her in awe. In the GAME, she had come for Frisk. But you are not Frisk, and Frisk is not you.

You knew she was supposed to come, but you had not really expected… Well.

You hadn't really been expecting anyone.

But your friends prove you wrong. Papyrus arrives, and then Undyne. Sans appears, and Alphys shows up. She is terrified, but willing to fight for you. Even Frisk is there.

You look at Frisk. They scowl at you. It seems they're angry that you wandered off without them.

It's a reasonable anger. You trip over rocks, fight dogs by petting them, and were defeated three times by Papyrus when he wasn't even trying, after all.

Mom and Sans discover that they know each other and are pun buddies. She is delighted to meet Sans' brother and all of your and Frisk's friends. Dad looks vaguely horrified by all this.

A series of terrible jokes ensue.

(You're... sad? Why? We _made it._ )

Eventually, someone asks Papyrus how he knew to call all of them.

He tells them that a little flower told him.

And like the devil he is, _Flowey_ appears.

You were expecting this, but you are angry anyway.

  


* * *

  


One minute they are there, and the next they are gone.

Instead, there is the flower. And there are vines.

Then those, too, are gone.

Instead of the flower, there is… Asriel?

No. That's - that's not -

NO. NONONONONONONONONONO -

( _The flower is a liar_ -)

  


* * *

  


Of course, it is true.

I see it in your mind.

You can no longer SAVE yourself, so instead you SAVE the others.

One by one, you remind the Lost Souls who they are.

But there is still one left.

You reach out -

  


* * *

  


Asriel remembers.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! The sequel will be up tomorrow <3.


End file.
